User blog:D2Ranime/Doki Doki Pretty Cure Picture is official Comflim
Great news, minna! Now, its officially revealed the Cure forms of Doki Doki! PreCure! I've found this, but it is a blurt picture. Pretty Cure seems to come out officially since December is the information known at the time of November is "Heart-Throbbing! PreCure" The Cure title in 2013 started with four characters Cure Heart. The Cure leader has pink eyes, pink hair, yellow hair tip hair style, similar to Blossom costumes are big wound Border is white, chest stomach that without such neat ribbon short spats look like a "dream" for short skirt length has not put out in pink for the entire cost Feather collar armhole opening like Cure Bloom to the arms, to shoulder without gloves similar to Cure March is cut asymmetrical V belt? Line contains the same red and white accents White wrist, center top boots, on the ear, a heart, similar to Cure Peach. Boots are the center line, with the big toe has a long tail with red ribbon on the left chest right hip. Cure Sword 2nd image is purple color, seems to have an important key to this story, is a two-tone purple and white pupil of diluted whole, hair, purple, short, similar to Cure Egret's hair style? We rolled the tip similar Because look to dress, round-neck collar is, the skirt falling right "Bro, marine wind line" in? Butterfly on the wrist in the same armhole hero? Ribbon? With Big purple ribbon tail, purple shoulder, toe, heel is sharp, the chest but not long left in white ribbon, over knee boots is up to the waist with the right wing, with a heart in the left chest, stomach not put out. Cure Rosette Third has large rounded tip on the tails of feeling that was put together by the straight orange, yellow image color, orange or brown eyes, the hair is the Luminous' hair style Have double-thick ring hair's like Cure Dream top, similar to Cure Sunshine in white ribbon with no shoulder ribbon short yellow-green tail, the chest to the stomach in the similar to Cure Echo, With orange heart, feather wrist, with a yellow ribbon, boots lined with yellow circle to the center line Knee length, toe with yellow ribbon, the cost is more than yellow belly white background can be seen on both sides of the upper left chest rounding I will not put out. Cure Diamond Blue and purple, tip is similar to Cure Aqua. The hair is curled, the fourth blue image color, eyes, hair cut style Moon SS lower wind jacket feels longer but not as Moon Cos . With tail short ribbon navy blue, without a ribbon breast white, the belly right asymmetry of the left without, wrist, shoulder, lower cost, the inner with heart navy blue, shoulder to neck and aperture right diaphragm feather left chest in blue rather than blue simple white short boots yellow ring similar to Cure Dream is a sharp toe, stomach does not put out. Heart of the character of the left breast color, hair is curled tip of four people have in common is (like a snail). New Conflim of Doki Doki Precure pic. Boy Alegre-Precure Philippines. Category:Blog posts